


Love Like A Sunset

by baileyjoy3



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas offers a more modern way to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like A Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> sappy random daft punk engagement fic because i saw matching pyramid tattoos on pinterest and thought it would be something they'd do because it's totally easier than rings. this may be a little weird and characterization may be off but it was just for fun and definitely has no edit what so ever so enjoy!

It's likely the craziest thing Thomas has ever suggested whilst entirely sober, rested, and not overworked. His logic is flawless and Guy almost wishes he had some way to protest his claims because his skin and needles are not a good combination. But Thomas is so excited, holding Guy's face in his hand as he stumbles over his words in his encouragement to express his ideas. He is like this with anything he's truly passionate about, and Guy has to lamely admit that the outcome is usually good. The ideas for some of their most popular songs came out of a bouncing Thomas with his lips on Guy's, speaking the words into his mouth to make him absorb them.

"People are always saying get tattoos with meaning. You're forty, I'm thirty nine; Daft Punk has been in our lives for 20 years! What can mean more that that and us together?!" Thomas kisses him and the action is a bit startling but Thomas keeps talking into his mouth, eyes trained oddly on his, their proximity making them look funny. "I love you and I want to do this with you. There is nothing I want more than you on my skin."

Guy shivers a bit because that's a little erotic, but Thomas has always looked to the hidden and sensual meanings of things. He likely doesn't even think about it at this point and that's alright. Thomas doesn't mean anything by it but what he's actually said; he wants something significant about Guy on his body, tattooed in a golden ink. Like a wedding band, he thinks, and an idea takes flight. It comes to fruition seconds later and Guy is speaking back into Thomas' mouth.

"Is this a proposal, Thomas?"

The slightly shocked expression on Thomas' face brings a grin to Guy's. For all his eagerness, he's quick to stutter to a stop and take a moment to collect. Guy kisses him in this time, lifting his hands to cup Thomas' hips. His beard scratches lightly against his face Guy lifts his head away.

"Unless you're just suggesting tattoos in place of rings for some other reason?"

Thomas swallows nervously and his eyes dart to Guy's. He licks his lips before he says, entirely honest, "I hadn't thought of it that way," his words trailing away into contemplation as he finishes. It almost leaves the words unspoken. Thomas' expression changes into one of concentration and Guy hums, knowing that he's made a point. This will hopefully get him out of the whole 'I want to ink my skin with your name' thing.

Guy is confident in this until Thomas steps back and clears his throat. Oh no. He smiles fondly at Guy and takes one of his hands. Ohhh nooo. Thomas takes a knee in front of him and Guy shakes his head, attempting to pull his hand away but Thomas holds tight with mechanical strength. Guy groans and covers his face with his free hand. He feels like girl, embarrassed but still thoroughly delighted by the proposal, but Guy definitely isn't that second part. He loathes this.

"Thomas, don't-"

"Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo," he starts, grinning up at him. Guy groans again and Thomas laces their fingers. He serious and for all the dramatics, Guy knows what he's going to say.

"Would you in place of formal rings, get a matching tattoo with me on our ring fingers, and!" he adds quickly when Guy starts to nod, "and do me the honor," he's standing again and Guy glares at him, eyes watery now. Thomas smiles softly and steps toward him, peeling his hand free from his mouth to hold in his own. "Of becoming my husband?"

Guy chokes on a broken noise that is likely some bastardization of Thomas' name that can't be heard through his sob. Thomas looks frightful for a moment until Guy starts to nod vigorously, shaking his head and then nodding again, inhaling sharply with a sniffling sound. Thomas beams and drags him into a hug, his hands finding his hair and his back, clutching Guy close.

When they separate, Guy still sniffing weakly, they kiss like this is something they've waited a lifetime for. Thomas knows that this could have happened at anytime and Guy smacks his chest when they part, accusing him of just that. Thomas lifts his hands in defense, laughing.

"I was afraid you'd say no!"

He chuckles as Guy's expression falls lamely. He pauses and watches it turn into anger. Thomas tears away down the hall to their bedroom in peals of laughter as Guy shouts at him. How dare he think he'd refuse?! Thomas is a dick for waiting this long and they both know it.

The anger is resolved when they collapse into bed later that night, properly taking advantage of their new engagement. Thomas makes sure the whole block can hear Guy's appreciation.

****  
  


The tattoo shop Gaspard and Xavier recommended is slightly shady and in a part of town that Guy and Thomas haven't set foot in since high school, dangerously exploring a mystic city, widely unknown. But their friends' arms are covered in ink, so the place must be reputable and meet health standards. Guy is much less afraid when they walk in hand and hand and are greeted by a small redhead who beams at them. There's recognition in her eyes but she's says nothing, something they both are grateful for. She guides they toward the back room of the shop, sitting them in chairs and then disappearing to fetch and artist. Despite her appearance, she's just the receptionist/accountant/owner's girlfriend.

"Hello boys, what can I get the two of you?"

Another woman returns now, dropping into a chair on wheels, grinning. There is no recognition now and Guy blesses Xavier and Gaspard. This is all he could have asked for. He plays with Thomas' knuckles while the man starts to explain their design. They both want a pyramid on the left hand; Thomas' gold with a black outline, and Guy's silver with the same lining. The pyramids will match the ones they have on their necklaces, something the woman still doesn't recognize when they flash them for reference.

Guy is a little peeved about that; the pyramid is iconic is his mind. The thought escapes as Thomas keeps talking, squeezing his hand excitedly at some points. They want the back to wrap around their fingers in a single line around to the bottom where it will blend back into their color. On Thomas will be 'GEdHC' in a looping cursive of gold. On Guy will be a much simpler 'TB' in fluid silver. The artist grins at them because she thinks it's cute and Guy rolls his eyes. Thomas laughs and continues to talk while she gets set up. It's going to take a few hours because she has to move back and forth between them and the black outlines must set before she can do color that will bleed and get smudged.

Thomas, blessed Thomas, volunteers to go first. Guy hovers over his left side to watch him and distract him as she loads up the gun. Guy grins at him when she has to shave his knuckle, laughing when Thomas flushes a bit in embarrassment. He doesn’t really care; Guy loves every inch of him including all of his hair. She cleans off the skin with an antiseptic wipe then, getting the whole area to be safe. She glances at Thomas who nods eagerly, giving his other hand to Guy to hold. Guy laces their fingers, squeezing tighter than Thomas; he’s more concern that Thomas is.

The gun starts up and buzzes to life and slowly presses to Thomas’ skin. He hisses at the initial contact and Guy kisses his temple, tightening his grip. Thomas huffs a quiet laugh and watches as the pyramid comes to life on his skin. She leaves most of the center missing, the way Guy’s necklace is. After getting the outline figured out, she moves in to color in the black of the pyramid’s hollow. Thomas chews his lip against the constant buzz against his finger, the sweeping motion of multiple needles piercing his skin is a little numbing. As the black gets finished, Guy glances to the clock and Thomas pats his hand. It’s been about 20 minutes now, despite how quick it seems to have happened. She moves and draws the lines that will shape the ring and then stops.

“Alright, next,” she grins, glancing at Guy whose face goes pale. He completely forgot that he had to do this too. Thomas sighs in relief and glances over the skin, bright red and a little swollen from the needle pricks. Guy’s stomach drops and he slides behind the chair that Thomas is standing from, glancing around to see Guy disappear.

“Really.”

“Yes, no, I changed my mind.”

“You’re a child; sit down.”

Thomas guides Guy into the chair who whines at him defiantly. Thomas takes no notice and he drops into a pout, a general public expression for him and Thomas chuckles. He really is a petulant child, but that doesn’t matter to him. Thomas can’t hold his hand now though because of the ink on his hand and Guy is forced to clutch his leg, painting him even more of child. He blesses their artist for not making any comments or even recognizing them. She’s probably seen people react like this before, but not a full grown forty year old man. Ridiculous actually, and Guy scolds himself mentally as she preps his hand and cleans the skin. Guy claws at Thomas' thigh when the gun starts making noise and he squeezes his eyes shut when the needle touches his skin.

He suffers through the needle burning his skin for the same time as Thomas, refusing to watch his pyramid take form. She finishes the black and sits back, wiping away the ink, observing the lines. Thomas nudges him to open his eyes and Guy nearly faints because wow, that is permanent. He glances back to Thomas and smiles nervously. It's returned and Guy accepts the kiss that Thomas leans to press to him. After a few seconds they switch seats, Thomas sliding into the chair and holding out his hand again.

The gun is loaded with gold ink, perfect and shiny, and Guy watches it bleed into Thomas’ skin, his breath catching. Color is done with more needles and even though the area is small, it still hurts. The gold is filled in and she wipes it down, grinning and glancing to Guy’s necklace to compare. It’s practically identical and Guy’s chest tightens a little bit. This is permanent and them and no one can take it from them. The artists flips Thomas’ hand and Guy kisses him quickly, smiling softly when Thomas blinks at him. His face contorts when the needles presses down to start on Guy’s initials.

Guy squeezes his free hand and kisses his temple, watching his name cursively flow into Thomas’ skin. The script is meant to look like his own and he is impressed by the artist’s copying skills. This is their marriage. Guy watches his name get inked into Thomas’ skin and he feels tears burn in his eyes. He’s probably being way too sappy, but he can’t help it. It’s sentimental and ten times better than any ring. The money doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want Thomas to spend excessive amounts of money on him to prove his love- writing his name on his skin is ten times better than money.

“Wow,” Thomas breathes when she lifts the gun away. Guy’s initials are a shiny gold script around his finger and it blends into the ring from the pyramid. Thomas swallows and looks it all over. Guy kisses the top of his head because his chest is so warm with pride and love and seeing his name permanently inscribed onto Thomas’ skin. Then he remembers he still has to finish his own and groans lowly. Thomas laughs at him and pats his leg as the artist wraps the tattoo with a bandage. She rattles about care and maintenance while Thomas nods along in agreement, rubbing the curve of Guy’s thigh easily.

“When is the wedding anyway?”

“Huh?”

“Well, you’re engaged now, aren’t you? Do you plan on having a ceremony?”

Thomas stands from the chair and ushers Guy into it, watching the gun get loaded with silver ink this time. Guy has more space to cover, but less font. He guesses that evens things about but he still bites his lip and grabs for Thomas’ thigh again, digging his nails in when the needles start up. His vision blurs a bit with pained tears and he sucks in a breath, watching the color bleed into his skin. The artist glances at Thomas as she wipes the excess ink away. Thomas hums softly and runs a hand through Guy’s hair, shrugging a bit.

“I don’t know if we’ll have a ceremony; we’re rather private people. That’s why this is nicer than rings that are flashy and can be lost or get in the way.” Guy drifts happily to his voice as she continues coloring the pyramid. Thomas likes to be thorough in explanations. “It’s sentimental and even though you can put words on a ring, they aren’t permanent like this,” he hums, petting Guy’s hair as she flips his hand. He’s practically asleep now; the only sign that he’s awake is how his face is tight with pain. “You can’t take a ring off, you know? L-Like, this stays forever, right? There’s no going b-back,” he trails off, mumbling. He stutters a bit as he loses steam and swallows, smiling when Guy chuckles lamely at him. The needle comes free then and Guy exhales heavily.

The cloth wipes over the skin and pulls away the extra ink, leaving the skin clear except for the now cursive ‘TB’ on the back of his finger. Guy looks it over, noting the way the silver seems to catch in the light despite how it really can’t shimmer. He doesn’t want her to wrap it- he wants to see it forever, but he knows it needs to be. When it’s covered properly he reaches for Thomas’ hand and inhales only slightly at the twinge of pain. Other than that, it doesn’t hurt.

The artist continues ramble on about the care of their new tattoos, how long they need to keep them protected for, what to do if they fade. She travels into price after a minute and Thomas is really the only one paying attention. Guy is feeling the permanence settle in chest chest and a slight arousal build in his stomach. They are actually engaged after nearly 30 years of being together, they're stuck together. Guy can't keep his eyes off of Thomas.

Thomas leads him after the artist with a smile as they go to pay, flashing his teeth nervously when Guy smiles deviously back at him. Despite last night, Guy still seems... energetic about their engagement. Thomas has no complaints on his end.

They pay and leave, swiping a business card on the way out. Thomas texts Xavier his thanks as they walk to their car, Guy's arms cinched around his waist, tapping a pattern on his stomach. They break away to get into the car and Thomas sighs nervously as he starts the engine, glancing to Guy.

"This is real," he murmurs and Guy lifts his head from snapping his seatbelt. Thomas smiles shyly at him.

"How many times have you said that over the course of everything?" Guy muses, looking to the bandage around his finger and pushing his hair behind his ears with the other hand.

Together, they can listen every significant times that they have said those three words, and they do on the drive home.

"When we got signed," Thomas suggests.

"You said that one. I said the one two seconds after when you threw yourself at me," Guy supplies wryly, smirking when Thomas chuckles.

"When I suggested the robots; when Pedro agreed to it."

"When we got the first helmets."

Thomas sighs happily and reaches for Guy's hand who easily accepts it, squeezing it.

"Getting asked to do Tron; I remember that one very clearly," Thomas continues as they turn down the street for their apartment.

Guy's tone goes flat. "When you told me you wanted to blow yourself up in Electroma and light me on fire." His blunt with this one and Thomas laughs loudly as he turns into the parking garage.

"You should have seen your face, Guillaume! Oh my goodness, you-" Thomas bursts into childish giggles and pull into their spot, thankful to turn the car off so he doesn't crash through his laughter. Guy swallows when he covers his mouth with his free hand and goes silent, still shaking with laughter. He smiles fondly and squeezes his hand, watching him come down and sigh a bit.

"The first time I told you I loved you," Guy suggests next and Thomas' gaze softens lovingly. They've often been joked about by their friends because their gazes are so strong and passionate. 'Tangible', Laurent had provided when Chris hadn't been able to think of a word. Guy thinks that's fitting and leans across the center console to kiss Thomas, his hand rising to cup his cheek. Thomas hums into it, his eyes falling shut.

"That was a long time ago," he sighs, kissing Guy gently again. "Let's go upstairs."

Despite the early desire that had made Guy's stomach do flip flops, nothing happens to that degree. Rather, they strip for bed, working around each other without issue, comfortable in their space. Thomas slides a movie into the player as Guy slides under the sheets of their bed, quickly joining him as it starts up. They've seen in hundreds of times before and Guy quips the love lines of the female character back to Thomas as he parrots the male's.

Guy grows drowsy in the heat of their skin and snuggles close to Thomas, resting his head on his chest. Thomas strokes through his hair, tattoo heavy on his hand. Guy yawns, pulling the blankets up higher over his shoulders and under his chin and Thomas adjusts his posture so he's laying with him. The only light in the room is from the TV, the sound down low as background noise.

"'I love you'," Guy echoes in perfect time with the leading lady and Thomas' heart thumps, something Guy can hear because he smiles as his breathing slows. Thomas shuts his eyes and returns the words as the male finally gets the gumption to do so as well.

They wake tangled together, the TV gone black and white with deaf static, limbs tight around each other and mixed in the sheets. Guy's forehead is pressed to Thomas' chest and Thomas' lips are resting on Guy's head.

**  
**What their robots may lack they treasure in each other the most.


End file.
